


North

by surya



Category: due South
Genre: Canada, Canadian Shack, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surya/pseuds/surya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser and Ray find their happy ending in Canada. 1280x800 wallpaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	North

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/gifts).



> Lyrics _Going North_ by Missy Higgins.


End file.
